Secrets to Kill
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: M'gann's got a secret. What happens when she's forced to chose between her biological family and the people who are always there for her? Spitfire & SuperMartian


M'gann watched as her teammates lounged around in the Cave. Wally sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch, his hair standing out against the bright

bloody red color of the couch. Kaldur was in the lotus pose in front of the television, almost captivated by the plot as he murmured to himself in Atlantian. Artemis was back on the couch, stretched out across

the plushy material. M'gann fought back a giggle as she saw Artemis' eyes leave the screen and look down at the speedster whose head was right below her chest. Artemis seemed annoyed but somewhat

enchanted by the kid speedster as her fingers twitched. _Oh Artemis, if you like him just tell him._ Artemis' eyes widened slightly, but she did not turn to face the young Martian. _M'gann, stay out of my head._

M'gann's eyes widened, _So you do like him._ There was no response and M'gann felt a small victory smirk tug across her lips. _And just so you know Artemis, his hair is softer than it looks._ A full smile broke

across her face as she watched the archer blush. She looked like a Christmas tree with her face turning bright red against her deep green pajamas. Robin was across the room, leaning against the wall with

small dark sunglasses resting on the upper bridge of his nose. He had a small smile adorning his face. Well M'gann thought, more like his traditional smirk that he had learned from Batman. Robin raised his

eyes from the screen to meet hers and raised an eyebrow. Shifting her gaze back to the movie, her mind began to wonder, something too dangerous for her to allow, but she couldn't help it. Raising one of her

hands in front of her face she watched as the tips of her fingers changed from a light emerald green to a peachy color. It was a few shades darker than _his_ skin but still her skin always seemed paler. His eyes

were bright cerulean, now her favorite color. He thought he was a monster, unconsciously the mole. She knew he wasn't the mole, he couldn't be, not when he went through so much to keep them, her, safe.

Even if he wasn't consciously aware, his sub-conscious would be aware that something was wrong. Artemis was also thought to be the mole. M'gann saw how some of the Leaguers watched her when they

stopped by during training. She didn't mean to read Wonder Woman's mind, her mind had just been drifting and latched onto the open mind. Her father was Sportsmaster, so what? She and her uncle were

Martians for crying out loud, as far as she knew most humans thought they were green little men who were out to destroy the world. A chuckle bubbled in her throat at the thought; obviously they hadn't met

her uncle. A gasp drew her mind back from her brooding as she looked towards Artemis who now was hugging a pillow to her face to block out something. M'gann smiled softly, tough Artemis, her Earth sister,

terrified of thunder. Walking over to the couch, she shifted Artemis over so she could sit down and surprised the blonde by giving her a reassuring hug. It was an hour and a half until the movie finished itself

and everyone rose from their spots to go to bed. M'gann waved good bye to the others as they went into their dorms and looked towards Conner's. A sigh escaped her lips as she passed the doorway of her

room. As the door closed itself, she bit her lip nervously as a deep magenta and blue light slowly flashed from next to her bed. Plodding softly over to the device she inhaled deeply before exhaling, it was her

mission. Placing the device on her bed she sat with her legs crossed before activating it. As it became activated, M'gann steeled herself for what she knew she would have to face. Images blurred as they

became projected and the sight of a pale Green Martian nearly caused her to break into tears.

"Well?" the Pale Martian asked.

"They do not suspect it to be me."

"Good girl M'gann," the Pale Martian stoked his chin, a human gesture that made her feel the need to vomit. Why was she doing this! "We may yet make a spy out of you. Just remember one thing though," his

eyes steeled at hers, "you are a part of the Okaiiwa. We have trained you and groomed you. Even if drastic measures had to be taken. Do not fail us girl." The images flickered and moments later returned to

its former appearance of a small blue star. M'gann felt the tears welling in her eyes over flow as she threw the com link at the wall before burying her head into her comforter. She didn't want to be the

Okaiiwan. She just wanted to be Miss Martian, someone others could look up to. She wanted to have a family here, to belong to and in the League. She wanted to be able to be with her team without feeling

sick to her stomach for what she was doing to them. She didn't want to be a killer or a liar or a spy. But most of all, she didn't want her team to turn on her. They were all she had left now.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own YJ.<strong>


End file.
